


Growl

by IWouldNameMyPetsAfterYou



Series: Holtz and Rosa [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Animalistic, Biting, Bondage, Canon Bisexual Character, Control, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Detectives, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, Ghost Hunters, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, New York City, Oral Sex, Police, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWouldNameMyPetsAfterYou/pseuds/IWouldNameMyPetsAfterYou
Summary: Rosa and Holtzmann run in the same circles - NYC, law enforcement, crime scenes, gay bars - and they constantly invade each others' turf. So when they run into each other unexpectedly, nothing can stop them from thrashing out. Smut.





	Growl

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: The relationship involved is consensual, however, there are depictions of bondage and domination which may not be comfortable for some readers. Please use caution.
> 
> In real life, this kind of domination should be talked about beforehand and safe words should be set up. Also, appropriate aftercare is essential (which there is a little bit of in this work). If you try something like this, please be safe and have fun!

Rosa sipped noisily at her Jack and Coke, obnoxiously blowing bubbles into it every third sip or so. She knew she looked untouchable, and that if most people blew bubbles like that they’d look weak and silly. She glanced around the dimly lit bar and leaned in to Boyle.

“I’m not having a good time. I hate this club. What’s the point of making me go to a gay bar to pick up girls if there’re no girls here?”

Boyle glanced hastily around. “There are a lot of attractive guys here, too. What if you go talk to that one? He’s got some nice arms.” The man in question was grinding on a shirtless hunk. Diaz slapped Boyle on the arm, annoyed. 

“He’s gay, Boyle.”

“Well you don’t know until you t - ”

“What the fuck, Boyle? I’m outta here,” Diaz interrupted. She slid smoothly off her stool and grabbed her leather jacket, not glancing behind her.

“Oh, come on, Rosa!” Charles followed after her, weaving unceremoniously through the crush of men ogling him. “I’m just trying to be helpful. This is just like that time you asked where the good parties were and I found a great one and you wouldn’t even go in with me!

“That was your nephew’s birthday party. It was at a rollerskating rink,” Rosa said huskily, nearing the door. She gripped the handle for a moment before – at the same moment – the door opened violently inward and Charles said, “hey, there’s a girl!” A shadowy, feminine silhouette fell on the top step as the woman behind it pushed her booted foot through the door.

The door clipped Rosa’s knee, her leg poised to step out onto the sidewalk. She cocked her fist in preparation to punch the offending stranger, while at once two thick, burly men cornered Boyle. Whatever they said to him must have been flattering, because he didn’t notice as Rosa threw her punch, and the woman behind the door caught her forearm in a strong grip. Rosa, not familiar with the disappointment that came with losing a fight so easily, was speechless. Her jaw was slightly open, and the woman, still gripping Rosa’s arm, grinned widely and dropped it. Her hair was bunched up in a messy top-knot, her combat boots had what looked like burn marks on them, and her overalls had low sides that exposed her small frame and black sports bra. 

“Why are you so ready to fight, my precious child?” she quipped, putting her small hand on Rosa’s shoulder. Rosa glowered at her and pushed the hand off, noticing as she did so that the woman had clearly been biting her nails. Diaz’s eyes widened slightly in recognition.

“I know you,” Diaz said matter-of-factly. “You’re that ghost-hunting scientist who ruined my fucking evidence.”

“Ah, yes. So we meet again, my good lady!” The smaller woman laughed and took a step further into the dark hallway at the front of the club.

“Hang on, miss thing.” Rosa stepped directly in front of the ghost-hunter. She spread her legs in a powerful stance, crossing her arms in front of her. She lifted her chin slightly. “Why’d you fuck with my evidence? You cost me an arrest and a whole month’s worth of work.” Rosa’s steel gaze penetrated the woman’s grin until her eyes fell to the floor. 

“Hey, it was just a misunderstanding. I was catching a ghost! I mean, I was helping you out. You would’a been toast without me. You policemen like to ignore us and our work until you need us to make a bust for you. We work together here, Diaz!” The young woman infuriated Rosa from how nonchalant she was being. Rosa grasped the woman’s overall strap and yanked her close. Putting her mouth up to her ear, Diaz asked, “what did you just call me?”

The young woman froze.

“You called me a policeman, unless I heard you wrong. And I never hear things wrong.” Diaz let go and pushed the other woman away. I’m a detective. I’m a woman. And you need to respect the other women in this city, or everyone in my precinct will come here to see you stapled to this wall.” 

The woman staggered a bit when Rosa released her but regained her balance easily. Rosa glanced back, looking for Charles, ready to finally get out of here, but he was sitting at a table with six guys surrounding him, looking very at home. Rosa turned to leave, when the woman grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the seats she and Boyle had just abandoned. 

Rosa tried to slip away, but she was caught off guard and it was too noisy to get a word in. Besides, this woman had an iron grip. What was her name again? She had clearly remembered Rosa, but Rosa never remembered names of people she didn’t like if she could help it. 

The woman pushed Rosa onto a stool and sat next to her. The bartender turned and smiled. “Well, if it isn’t Jillian Holtzmann. I haven’t seen you around in weeks! The usual?” Holtzmann nodded, twirling around facetiously on the stool. Rosa should’ve remembered that name.

“What are you doing?” Rosa said, straight-faced. 

“Well, I think if you gave me a chance, you might just like me, stone-face,” Holtzmann said, picking a chip out of the dish on the countertop. “Salty parabola?” Rosa took the chip and tossed it to the floor, letting the heel of her boot crush it into the linoleum. 

“Nah. Not my style.” Rosa’s eyes narrowed as the bartender placed a scotch on the rocks (with a twist, of course) in front of Jillian. “I don’t get you. You destroy a whole crime scene -”

“Like I said, Rosa. We work together. If I hadn’t captured that spectral entity – class 4, might I add – your crime scene would’ve been destroyed anyway. And you would’ve, too. Look, we both work for the city. Can’t you just accept that? Or is my line of work too childish for you?”

Rosa opened her mouth as if to speak, then paused. Blowing a deep breath from her nostrils, Diaz sunk back into the bar, propping her elbows up behind her and almost knocking over Holtzmann’s drink. 

“No. That’s… not why I’m pissed at you.”

“Then why? I’m sure you didn’t even remember my name after that bust. And you’re still pissed?”

“I’m mad because…” Rosa put her hands in her pockets and allowed her head to fall back, her black curls tumbling over her propped elbows. “Because I wanna fight ghosts. I’m fuckin’ jealous of you, Holtzy.”

“Oh, a nickname already, I see.” Holtzmann gave a wink to Rosa and rested her head on her hands. Rosa scowled.

“Shut up. This is serious, dude. I saw you and you were so badass with all those things you use to incinerate dead things. I would so enjoy that. I don’t know. I love being on the force. It’s what I always wanted to do. But now that I know you guys exist, and you fight actual ghosts which is so cool, and then you burst in with a team of all girls, and I’ve only got Amy, and then – ”

“ – So Amy’s your girlfriend?”

“Stop interrupting. You’re ruining everything. Nah, Amy’s straight. And she’s stuck up.” Rosa sat up and pulled her arms off the table. “We’re the only girls in the precinct.”

Holztmann leaned forward and put her palm on Rosa’s thigh. Rosa resisted the urge to bat it away. 

“Look, I’m sorry, Diaz. I didn’t mean to destroy your scene. I’m honestly kinda intimidated by you. I mean… whenever we drop by the precinct you’re so cool and calm and you never even talk to me. But we like the same things, don’t we? I drive a hearse with a ghost painted on it and use proton retractor beams. And you punch girls who get in your way and wear hella dope leather jackets. I’m just trying to make sure you don’t get beaten up by ghosts so you can keep being mean to people. I don’t know, I…”

“I’m sorry too. And I never say I’m sorry.” Rosa bit her bottom lip and looked down at Holtz’s hand, her thumb making small circles on Diaz’s thigh. “You’re making me soft, Jillian.”

Holtzmann’s mouth turned up slightly. “Nobody calls me that, but I like it coming out of your mouth.” 

Rosa turned her gaze to the bartender. “Hey, I wanna get another drink for her. I almost punched her in the face and I wanna make up for it. Even though she sort of deserved it.” Diaz smiled for the first time that night. The bartender laughed and served up another scotch, winking at Diaz. He leaned in and whispered, “you’re going with her? That’s a hell of a woman right there. We went to high school together. Dated for a while until we both realized we were gay. She’s a keeper, anyway.” He tapped Rosa lightly on the shoulder and she wrinkled her nose angrily at him. He pulled his hand away and shrugged.

“So…” Holtzmann said, after downing the drink. “We’re both gay.”

“Bi, actually.”

“Ok, fine. Bi. But we both are into chicks.” Rosa nodded. “And I don’t know about you, but I kinda wanna see that stuck-up detective I’m into who never talks to me and almost punched me in the face get what’s coming to her,” Holtzmann said with a straight face. Rosa grinned for the second time. She leaned in so that her lips were nearly touching Holtzmann’s. 

“I think you need to get what’s coming to you,” Diaz purred. She pulled away before Holtz could lean in for a kiss. “My place. 1215 Blocke Street. I’ll meet you there. I’m gonna make you wish you’d never walked onto my turf. You’re gonna scream. And you’re gonna like it.”

Holtzmann’s eyes widened the tiniest bit and her nostrils flared. “You’re scared,” Rosa said. “I like that. Fear is a powerful aphrodisiac.”

Jillian rallied and pulled her third drink towards her. She downed it in one sip, and looked Rosa in the eye, unblinking. “I might be a little scared. But I’m a good little fighter.” She set her empty glass down in front of Rosa and slipped off the stool. “Thanks for the drink, Diaz.”

Rosa didn’t let on, but she was a little nervous she’d finally met her match. She watched as Holtzmann walked away, her hips swaying slightly as she sauntered her way through the throngs of gay men. As her hand reached for the door handle, she turned back and gave Rosa a devious smile. She disappeared through the door, and Rosa downed the last of her beer, glancing briefly at Charles recounting his last arrest to a muscly bear. Rosa rolled her eyes and called an Uber. There was no way she was going to pull Boyle away now to give her a ride, and her own car was at home, left behind since Charles had picked her up. Convinced he was having a great time, Diaz turned away from him and made her way out into the cool night air.

When Diaz’s ride pulled into her house, Jillian was already there. She was sitting on the roof of her own car, swinging her legs back and forth and whistling. When Rosa stepped out of the Uber, she strode up to Holtz with no expression on her face. “Come on,” she said, gesturing to the door. 

“When we get inside, can you just…” Holtzmann paused. Rosa looked at Holtzmann with glinting eyes. She nodded.

Once inside, Holtz hung up her bomber jacket on the hook in the entryway, and Rosa took off her leather jacket and let it fall to the floor. No sooner had she done that, then Rosa slammed her against the wall, hard. Her eyes burned with fiery passion and jealousy and hatred all at once. Jillian gasped, her heart pounding. With a sudden flash of inspiration, she bared her teeth and growled. Rosa pushed her body against Holtzmann’s, growling back with intensity. She captured Jillian’s lips with hers, kissing her intensely, and bit down on her lip lightly. Jillian let a tiny moan escape. Rosa pulled away. “Harder?” she breathed. Holtzmann nodded. 

Diaz bit Holtzmann’s lips, her neck, her ears, all with feverish intensity. “I’m going to destroy you,” she whispered, leaning down and picking the smaller woman up. She pushed her against the wall again, Holtzmann’s legs wrapped around her trunk. She kissed Jillian’s lips again before making her way to her collarbone, biting and sucking, leaving tiny bruises along her way.

“Oh fuck, Rosa,” Holtzmann groaned. “This is such a great punishment.”

“There’s more where that came from.” Rosa flattened her tongue against Holtzmann, right in between her breasts. “I wanna rip these stupid overalls off.”

Holtzmann grinned. “I dare you to get them off of me.” 

Rosa paused and set Holtzmann down. “Deal,” she said. “Let’s go to my room first.” She grabbed Jillian’s hand and pulled her into the bedroom, turning on only the bedside lamp. The stood next to each other at the foot of the bed, each breathing heavily. 

“Ready?” asked Rosa. Holtzmann nodded her head once. “Set?” Holtz grinned. “Go.”

They lunged at each other, half snarling, half laughing. Rosa was caught off guard at Jillian’s utter strength. Holtzmann yanked at Diaz’s leg, pulling her off balance, as Rosa was left grasping at air where Jillian’s arm had been a split second earlier. Holtzmann scooped the disadvantaged Rosa up and flung her roughly onto the bed. Rosa immediately tried to roll away, but Holtzmann was too quick for her. She leapt on top of Rosa and clasped her right hand in an iron grip, pinning it under her knee.

“I hate you so much, you fucking ghost hunter,” Rosa gasped, struggling to push Jillian away with her free hand. “I’m stronger than you, bitch,” Holtzmann hissed at her and scraped Rosa’s shoulder with her teeth. “You’re never gonna ignore me again.”

Rosa let out a deep, guttural moan, flinging her free arm wildly about. “Come here, you,” Holtzmann muttered as she caught Rosa’s other arm and pinned it under her other knee. 

“Holtz?” Rosa asked, struggling to find words.

“Yes?” Holtz cocked an eyebrow. 

“I don’t. Care. About this shirt.”

“You sure?”

“A million percent.” 

“Alright then, Diaz. You don’t have to tell me again.” Holtz gripped the fabric of Rosa’s plain black t-shirt and pulled. She ripped and tore until she had exposed Rosa’s lacy black bra. She kept up the work with her tongue and teeth, attacking Rosa with fervor; all the while she could feel Rosa’s arms twitch and tighten, trying to wiggle free. Holtzmann tore through the shirt completely, leaving the remains under Rosa’s body as she dragged her fingernails and tongue across Rosa’s stomach. “Wow, Diaz. A belly button ring? Sexy.” In between kisses she surfaced to say, “not as sexy as watching you lose, though.” She winked.

“Alright, that’s it,” Rosa yelped, twisting her body violently. The remnants of her shirt fell to the floor. She rocked herself hard enough that Holtzmann’s knee slipped out from under her, giving Rosa the upper hand - literally. “I’m getting those fucking overalls off of you if it kills me.” With her now-free hand, Diaz grabbed the bar on the headboard and pulled herself up and over Holtzmann. Without so much as a breath, she yanked open the drawer in her bedside table and pulled out a real, metal pair of handcuffs. 

“Stole these from work. Whadd’ya think?” Rosa smirked. She reached over the bucking and kicking Jillian, trying so hard to get free, and shackled each wrist to the headboard. Jillian groaned angrily. “This is so fucking hot, you disgustingly beautiful demon child,” Holtz yelled.

Rosa undid the straps to Holtzmann’s overalls slowly, painfully, while making eye contact the entire time. She bit and scratched each new area of skin she uncovered, slowly pulling the overalls down as Holtzmann tried to push her away with her legs. Diaz finally got the overalls free, throwing them triumphantly to the floor. She immediately took each of Jillian’s calves in her hands and threw her legs up, burying her face in Holtzmann’s panties. She sucked gratefully, scraping her nails up and down the backs of Holtzmann’s thighs. 

“Good fucking fuck,” Jillian screamed, her hips bucking forward. “Don’t you fucking dare take those off.” Her challenging gaze met Rosa’s. Rosa stopped what she was doing and looked devilishly at Holtzmann, bringing her palm up and lifting Jillian’s bra up to expose her breasts. She squeezed them gently, and then brought her mouth to them and bit roughly at her nipples. She ran her hands down Holtz’s sides and hooked her fingers into the waistband of Holtz’s panties. 

“Too bad. Should’a thought of that before you messed with my crime scene,” she quipped, pulling them down despite Jillian’s protests. She tossed them aside and raked her nails across Holtzmann’s thighs, burying her face in her pussy. She sucked feverishly on Jillian’s clit, smacking the sides of her ass with her flat palm. She pushed two fingers inside of her and bent her fingers up slightly, smiling against Holtz’s inner thigh and nipping at the exposed skin.

Holtzmann growled ferociously, and Rosa placed her hand tightly against the younger woman’s mouth. Diaz moaned against Jillian’s pussy, somehow continuing to fuck her while keeping her other hand firmly over Holtz’s lips. 

Holtzmann’s legs started shaking feverishly, her eyes rolled back into her head, and her whole body convulsed. She came so furiously and so suddenly that even Rosa was surprised and pulled her hand from Jillian’s mouth. The sound that came from such a small person was deafening, a deep grumbly moan that shook both of them from within.

When the tremors were gone, Rosa reached up and deftly unlocked the handcuffs, wrapping Holtzmann up in a hug and cradling her gently. 

“You ok?” she asked.

“Nope,” Jillian replied swiftly. Rosa was about to apologize when she saw the evil gleam in Holtzmann’s eyes. “You still have most of your clothes on.” 

Yes, Rosa realized. She definitely had met her match.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I live for comments, so feel free to comment all you want! There IS going to be a second part to this story; it will include what happens immediately after the end of this one. So if you want to see Holtz completely dominating Rosa, stay tuned.


End file.
